Dear Diary
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: "If you went to Oakland High School, you'd certainly know the reason as to why I don't talk." T for language, nothing else though, just being safe LOL


**Hey guys! So usually I don't like to write stories with OC's, but I began to write this a while back, and I thought it was coming out good. Yes, there will be OCxBTR romance, but don't worry, I also will add a lot of cute moments between the guys and along with that there will definitely be lots of Logie Angst. **

**Well, here it is :) I might not update on this too much, but I figured i'd upload it anyways LOL**

If you went to Oakland High School, you'd certainly know the reason as to why I don't talk. People have tried so hard to get me to speak, and trust me, I can…just not to them. The second you open your mouth, everyone all of a sudden becomes interested in you. They cross their fingers that you will have some sort of drama or gossip to spread…and if you don't? They instantly become disinterested.

Throughout the years I've adjusted to being 'muted' at school. During that time, I also discovered a pretty fun hobby. Well, I'm not sure if you could call it a hobby, but I did realize I have a knack for people watching. It's a strange thing, but actually rather fun. I've been doing this almost all 16 years of my life, and I've grown more skilled as time passed.

Nobody questions what I do, and they never have. They don't care…I'm useless to them. They know that they won't get any juicy details from me, so why would anyone become concerned? I just sit back and watch things happen, sometimes I even laugh at the stupidity I'm surrounded by.

About two years ago, I began to write down things that I found interesting. My journal is packed with little notes about different students that go to my school, but what I've noticed is that most of them are about four individuals. Yes, this will sound bizarre, but I'm actually fascinated by them…

I'll start with Emily Warner. She's definitely a…unique person. I actually used to be Emily's friend way back when we were little. Once we moved up to middle school and had no classes together, we slowly began to grow apart. I didn't mind though, she wasn't exactly my type of a friend anyways. Emily's one of those perky brunette's that you see in television series, ya know, the airhead one of the group. Except Emily is far from an airhead…she has the mentality of one, very easy going, always giggling and smiling, the only thing that is different from a bubble brain and Emily is that she is one of the smartest people I know, she also cares about everyone around her.

Some call her a 'hippie' so I guess that describes her as well. She dresses like one…or a mix of one and a girly girl. She always has skirts on and dresses, I haven't seen her wear gym clothes in years, despite the uniform we need to wear during P.E. A lot of people love to be around Emily, I mean…why wouldn't they? She brings joy wherever she goes! Her laugh is a perfect example. Boys are practically obsessed with her laugh. It's so carefree and cheery sounding. Another thing that makes Emily who she is would have to be her eyes. They are big and round, some might even say you could get lost in them. From what I've noticed, Emily has a big heart and is quite chatty, that's how I'd describe her…chatty, yet super sweet.

I guess I could talk about Emily's twin now. Don't be fooled by the word 'twin' because Sophia Warner could practically be her sister's opposite. If you really look at her face, you can tell right away that her and Emily are lookalikes, but everything else is different…appearance AND personality wise. Sophia dyed her brunette locks to a dark jet black color and added strips of red just in the front of her bob cut. She is short and thin, which means she also still has the body of a 12-year-old despite the fact she is 16. I've never been friends with Sophia, but I can tell just by looking at her that she is a stressed person. She's sadly in my math class and I've seen her flip out at everyone. I'm glad that I'm quiet, or I'm sure she would have yelled at me at least once. I feel so bad for Emily, because she takes most of her anger out on her. Sophia must notice how Emily's too gentle to ever tell her off.

Sophia always has a puss plastered to her face. It's not a sad look, or an angry look…a retarded and annoying pout. I hate when people like her pout. She has about the sweetest parents in the world (or at least from what I remember when I used to have 'play dates' with Emily), she's dating James Diamond, one of the hottest guys in the school; she lives in a huge house on a beautiful street. I just don't get why she'd be so pissed with a life like that. The worst part about her is how she is bitter and nasty to everyone. She has crushed plenty of other student's dreams. I've seen it happen before and it's not a pretty sight…but that's Sophia for you.

I don't have much to say about the next person. Nobody really knows anything about Logan Mitchell. I know for sure that he moved here last month, but I don't know where he is originally from. I'd have to guess somewhere that is hot all year round because he appears to hate the cold weather. He always wears big sweaters that swallow his tiny body up and jackets with sleeves that come way past his hands. Honestly, he isn't that bad looking. Pretty cute, in my opinion, though I doubt I'd ever date him. I feel bad for him, though. He's constantly getting beat up by bullies. He must live down that street from me, because he passes my house when he walks home. I always want to run outside and help him when I see the jerks from school continue to bother him even after class.

There is something not right with that guy. I'm not sure of what…but something is up with him. Not one single person knows the reason as to why he moved here. The other thing that I find weird about him how he always gets mixed up about his own last name. He's in my homeroom and when the teacher asked for his name he said 'Logan' and then hesitated before adding 'Mitchell' to it. I think Kendall Knight has something to do with it, because he's constantly with the new kid. Logan seems like one of those painfully shy people and for some reason he clings to Kendall, and I have no clue why…but that doesn't mean that I don't want to find the answer.

Kendall Knight is the last person I'll tell you about. He's a total athlete, and he's really nice too. He's the only person who actually talks to me sometimes, after school of course…I don't risk talking in class for anyone. He has long golden blonde hair that flops in front of his emerald eyes. His bushy eyebrows can be vaguely seen from behind his mane. He's tall and strong and has these perfect dimples and…sorry, sorry, I'm getting carried away, aren't I? Anyways, he's so confident, but not in a cocky way. He seems like the type who would risk anything for a friend.

He loves hockey and is at the pond that backs up to my house pretty often. Sometimes I'll sit by my window and glance at him from afar…ya know, watch the snow fall onto his nose, and see him crinkle his face like he always does whenever something tickles it. Sometimes I wish he'd get closer to my house so I could see him better, or at least hear what he's saying. Unfortunately the pond is back a little too far, but…its close enough, I guess.

Dear Book Journal Thing,

I'm sure you've all met someone annoying before. It's practically impossible to go through life without running into at least one irritating individual. For me, I know this is a fact. Plenty of my peers are aggravating…but nobody tops Emily. At first I had to stop and think for a minute. Is it really possible to be that annoying? Yep. It is…

Emily isn't just 'bothersome' or whatever…she's more like 'I want to throw myself out of a window whenever I see her'. I've spent years trying to convince Mom that someone mixed up the babies when she was born, but sadly that didn't work. I don't see why Mom didn't just go with it, I mean, she kinda hates Emily as well. We ALL hate Emily. How could you not hate her? She's just that irritating.

The fact that she is happy almost every single minute of every single day makes me want to vomit. The worst part is how her 'giddy' attitude isn't fake. She truly is always happy about something. Whether it's the fact that some random stranger said 'hello' to her, or how she heard her favorite song on the radio….those simple (and rather stupid) things can make her so joyous.

Surprisingly, she is rather liked at school. I don't get how people can be around her…but I guess it's probably the fact that they don't have to see her everyday all day. I'm sure if they tried living with her then their opinions about her persona would change. Everyone's all like 'Emily's soooo fun to be around!' but I'm just sitting there like 'Please, someone…take her home with you!'

People don't understand it when I tell them how much I can't stand Emily. They always say 'she's you twin…you need to like her! Isn't she supposed to be just like you? Let's just set this straight right now…if you EVER say that Emily and I have to be alike, then prepare to get punched in the face…like seriously. She's a giggly girly girl while I'm more of a 'get outta my way bitch' kinda person. Yeah, I know that's not a personality type or whatever. Do I care? No.

Want to know the best part of all this? Her room is getting painted, so now she's stuck in MY bedroom! Everyone wish me luck…I'm going to need it.

-Sophia

Dear Diary,

Hi there 3 what's up? Hehe…wait you're a notebook LOL! You can't reply to me :) Anyways, I'm so sooo soooo happy today! Wanna know why? Ok, ok…I'll tell you! I just got this journal! It's going to be my diary! I love writing so this will be totally awesome-sauce. Hehe, awesome-sauce is a cool word! Kendall taught me it. Kendall's like my favorite person in the world, he's like my best friend ever.

I met Kendall in kindergarten and ever since he's been like a brother to me. I wish I had a brother…instead I have Sophia. She's ok and all, but I think she might hate me, and I don't know why :( I'm always so nice to her! Like the other day she was eating some weird junk food (eww) so I came up to her and I was all like "hiii!" and do you wanna know what she did? She threw the bag of whatever she was eating at me! …I was just being friendly.

Wanna know something else that's like reaaaally strange? Sophia's my twin, yet we don't really look alike. Maybe we are fraternal twins. Like I have long wavy brunette hair and she has short light brown hair that's really straight. I also have adorable dimples and she doesn't….heehee I love my dimples almost as much as I love the color pink!

I'm sharing a room with Sophia now since mine is getting painted. I'm excited about that because I think she'll be a totally cool roommate, or I hope she will. The only thing she might not like is how Fluffy is going to join us, too. Fluffy is my kitty cat. I looooove kitties! Why? Why not! They are so cuute! Fluffy is a big gray kitten. She is SUPER Fluffy, thus the name 'Fluffy'.

Sophia really doesn't like Fluffy. Sophia pretty much despises anything that brings joy…which is weird. She's so boring…how can you be that boring? Doesn't it get…boring?! LOL!

Life's too short to be all mopey and stuff, smile more…it makes everything better! Oh and be Kawaii like I am! Kawaii is the Japanese word for 'adorable' hehe, I wish I lived in Japan (^^)

~Emily

"Good morning!" Emily sang as she sat up in her bed and stretched.

"EMILY! IT'S EARLY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sophia screamed, throwing a pillow at her twin sister.

"Haaay!" Emily squealed, "You said a bad word…"

"Yeah no shit." Sophia rolled her eyes, "Now SHUT UP."

Emily sighed, "Whatever…when you look trashy and nobody wants to date you, then that's not my problem."

"Says the girl who's single." Sophia snickered, "James loves me…be jealous."

"I'm waiting for someone special." Emily said in a small voice, "I don't just pick up ANY guy…"

"What are trying to say?" Sophia was all of a sudden really awake.

"…nuuuthin' at all." Emily giggled.

"I know what you were trying to say! Do I look stupid to you?!" Sophia yelled.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Emily asked.

"That's it!" Sophia jumped out of her bed and ran over to Emily and tackled her to the ground.

"Oww!" Emily screamed, "What was that for?"

Sophia just snarled at her sister and left their shared bedroom, bringing her ripped jeans and black turtleneck with her. Emily didn't think much of the fact that her sister just ignored her; she had grown used it it…it DID happen all 16 years of her life, so that wasn't new or anything.

Sophia made her way to the bathroom and then locked the door. She got dressed as quickly as she could and then ran a brush through her hair short light brown bob cut hair, not bothering to do anything else…other than the necessities like brushing her teeth. She glanced at the mirror and grinned at her dark outfit, it was awesome for her image. After adding a sliver belt and a gray choker necklace, the look was perfect. Adding her black leather boots made it all the more better. It told others to stay far away, which was exactly what Sophia wanted; boring…simple…scary…

Emily on the other hand got up and had to actually look through her closet before getting ready. She skimmed through all of her outfits until she found the perfect thing to wear. Emily held a pink polka dot sundress in her hands, along with a cocoa colored cardigan and her brown suede ankle booties. She dashed her bathroom and began to get into her clothes. She absolutely loved that dress, and adding the cardigan made it perfect. She topped off her ensemble with an auburn bow barrette that she clipped into her long brunette hair. After brushing her teeth, Emily beamed at her reflection while twirling around and watching the ends of her dress flare up and ruffle. She giggled and smoothed the fabric back down, then reaching for her clear lip gloss.

"Perfect!" Emily cheered as she pranced out of the bathroom and trekked down the stairs. She noticed Sophia had already devoured a muffin and was now working on her toast.

"_Whaft_?" Sophia mumbled due to the food in her mouth.

"Nothing…" Emily chuckled.

"Stop that." Sophia said flatly.

"Stop what?"

"Laughing…it's annoying." Sophia growled.

Emily nodded and grabbed her tote-bag, heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sophia questioned.

"To the…pants store…what do you think?" Emily joked.

"I was going to say the perky brunettes of America convention b—"

Emily cut Sophia off, "There's a convention that's called that?" Her eyes lit up.

"No…" Sophia sighed.

Dear Non-Diary because Diaries are for girls,

Wow…

I can't believe mom actually made me get one of these. I hate it, but she makes me write in it every morning and every night. Whatever…maybe it'll be fun. Anyways, I woke up early today and figured I write before waking my baby brother up. He's my age…though I still will call him my 'baby' because he's just that adorable. Also, we aren't twins either…he only happens to be my age because he's adopted. I feel so bad for him all the time. He refuses to tell anyone about himself, not even me. He talks with me…sometimes, but I wish he would more. I mean he has only lived here for a month, but…still, I just wanna help…well; hopefully he'll open up soon. I want more than anything to see him smile more often…he needs to, anybody would need to!

-Kendall

"Ke-nny!" Logan choked out in between a giggle, "St-op!"

"Nope!" Kendall chuckled as he continued to tickle his foster brother.

Logan kicked his feet and burst into hysterics each time the older teen wiggled his fingers over his stomach. His little cocoa brown orbs leaked a few tears from all of the laughing.

"You need to wake up and get ready for school, Logie Bear." Kendall grinned.

A smile was plastered to Logan's face, "So you tickle me?!"

Kendall smirked, "…yes."

Logan rolled his eyes and got up out of bed.

"You like getting your tummy tickled, don't you?" Kendall cooed.

Logan whined, "I'm not a dog, _Kindle_"

"And I'm not an eBook." Kendall snickered.

Logan blushed, knowing that he had trouble saying blonde's name correctly, "Sorry."

"It's ok." Kendall beamed.

Logan just nodded shyly and left the room with some clothes in his hands. Kendall let out a small sigh, why couldn't Logan be happy like that all the time?

Dear Notebook,

I can't believe I'm doing this but, yeah…this will be like a diary, sort of…I'm not calling it a diary, though. I'm sick of keeping everything bottled up inside, so I'll write it down in here. Nobody can know about this book…and nobody will. It will be my secret I guess.

My parents abandoned me when I was 8. That's all I'm writing for now.

~Logan

**Feedback is always welcome :) I hope you liked my first chapter!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY ps ...the Emily in this story is in fact based off of myself ;)**


End file.
